


Interdimensional Flirting

by cinnybanana



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boy Love, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Persistent flirting, cursing, f bombs be dropping everywhere, short fic, talk of butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnybanana/pseuds/cinnybanana
Summary: The Interdimensional Prince is at it again, but this time he has his heart set on a certain shadow monster. Damien does not approve.





	Interdimensional Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic for this pair. I recently downloaded Monster Prom and ended up really loving it and some how ended up really shipping these two, I'm just glad that I'm not the only one. Anyway hope you enjoy this little contribution to this so far small fandom. (^-^*)ノ

The Interdimensional Prince was one of those monsters that no one really knew if he was an actual student at the school or if he was just one of the many random happenstances that occurred on the campus despite the security that Principal Giant Spider swore existed. He was harmless enough, trying to marry the popular monsters wasn't necessarily a crime rather just plain annoying, so he was a presence that was relatively accepted and mostly ignored. The popular ghouls in the school were particularly experienced in dodging the desperate princes advances, more than used to dealing with his random and constant advances, however this time Damien found he was having a particularly hard time ignoring the horny dimension traveler. 

It had been a normal day at the cafeteria; Damien today had decided to sit with Vera and Liam today during lunch in order to discuss some top secret business that in no way involved setting fire to to a certain someone’s property that wouldn't get them detention if caught, when a bright rift suddenly appeared in the cafeteria. Heads turned to observe the bright flash of blue light and then went back to their own business when they saw it was just the Prince making his annual appearance. Usually the guy didn't bother anyone during lunch time, instead finding a lone table where he would then complain about something completely stupid that was going on in his life in the hopes of some poor soul going to him in order to help, and Damien fully expected today to be no different. He was about to turn back to his friends, ready to give his input on just how much fire he wanted to be used in their excursion, when the Prince completely bypassed a perfectly empty table and instead made a beeline to where a certain shadow fear monster was sitting. Interest and agitation suddenly high, Damien felt his attention turn fully on the prince. He had never seen the guy try to interact with someone who wasn't Vera, Scott, Liam, Miranda, Polly, or himself. Surely the dunce of a prince wasn't interested in anyone else, especially not his Oz.

Oz had grown on him like horrible case of foot fungus that refused to leave. The quiet monster had somehow wormed his way into Damiens life and had romanced his way into being the love of Damien’s life, because what could be more badass than being with your true love? Nothing, that’s what. Oz had a tendency to keep to himself whenever the opportunity for solitude arrived, often skipping class to either hide out in the bathroom or library for some much needed peace and quiet (or at least he tried in this godforsaken hellhole), and during lunch he either spent it sitting with Damien or sitting with his friends. Damien didn't mind to much when Oz chose to sit with his other friends, he didn't need to be with him constantly after all and he always knew where to catch him later for some much needed alone time. 

Now though, it seemed that Oz not sitting with him was the most fucking annoying thing in the world especially when Prince Douche was leaning over the table, lips moving as no doubt a stream of bullshit flowed out of his stupid mouth. Oz seemed to be surprised by whatever crap the prince was spewing his way and his friends, today he was next to the frankenstein girl and zombie dude, seemed to be fighting amused grins at their poor friends misfortune.

“And that’s why at the end we’ll have millions of unsuspecting foo- Where are you going?” Vera hissed as Damien suddenly stood from his seat and began to stomp his way over to his boyfriend, barely snarling out an explanation as he left. 

The closer he got to the table the more of the conversation began to filter into his range of hearing, tail and ear twitching irritably as the flirty dialogue reached him. 

“And really my inky darling, a union between the two of us would be quite beneficial for us. Why, just imagine how absolutely wonderful being married to an incredibly handsome prince such as myself can be.” Oz’s white eyes were wide at the proposal, hands up and frame leaning back to maintain some form of personal space. Oz could be incredibly soft spoken at the best of times so Damien wasn't sure what he was saying back or even if he was answering the prince’s advances, but the prince didn't seem deterred and even had the audacity to lean even closer into the shadow monsters space. “Mmm? What’s that my shadowy love? No need to be so shy, although I must admit such bashfulness is truly a desirable quality to have in a future partner. Shall I whisk you away to my castle so we can finalize our engagement? Or shall we sign the marriage contract right now so that we can begin the rest of our lives together?” The Prince pressed on, clearly not picking up on how uncomfortable he was making his current victim and as Damien finally reached that table he could see that Oz was struggling to come up with a decent rejection. 

Luckily, being the articulate monster that he was, he knew exactly what to say in this situation.

“Fuck off.” He growled, hand coming down hard on top the lunch room table causing the trays on top to rattle from the force of it. He put himself between the two ghouls, scowl prominent on his face as he towered over the prince threateningly. “I’ll fucking incinerate where you stand if you don't fuck off back to where ever it is you come from.” The prince didn't seem to put off by Damien’s threat, much to the demons immense rage, and instead looked completely at ease despite the others interruption. 

“Ah, valiant Damien. Are you here to respond to my proposal offered long ago to be the head of army and also my husband? I regret to inform you darling but my heart now belongs to another. A truly suitable future king indeed.” He boasted, his gaze turning to look at Oz and Damien irritably leant over to keep Oz blocked from the princes sight.

“No one wants to fuck you.” He bit out, the Prince looking completely aghast at the words, his hand going to his chest in horror. 

“How dare you, are you implying that I am simply looking to fornicate with my beloved? While I certainly would not mind sharing my bed with such a fair creature,” Damien’s growl went completely unnoticed by the prince who continued on unbothered. “I intend to court and marry him first. My actions are completely pure, I assure you.” Clearly the idiot wasn't understanding that none of that was going to happen, and it was Damien’s duty as Oz’s boyfriend to make it clear just how much none of what he was saying was a possibility.

“Listen jackass,” he started, making eye contact so that he knew that the idiot was at least paying attention to him “he’s not available. I’m dating him right now. He’s not gonna date and fuck you because I’m dating and fucking him. The only dick going up his ass is gonna be mine, got it?” Oz smacked him on the arm hard, blush white on black cheeks, a reprimanding look in his eyes.

“Damien!” He hissed, embarrassed, as his friends seemed to close to bursting out into giddy laughter at their friends predicament. The prince looked surprised at the comment however, looking at Oz with wide eyes. 

“Is that true my love? Are you truly fraternizing with this hellish brute?” Oz continued to glare at Damien for a second before turning his attention back to the prince and nodding. The prince looked downtrodden for a second before his gaze steeled over with determination. With a flamboyant flare of his cape he struck a gallant pose. “Well fret not my love, for you are only a simple ghoul and temptations of the flesh such as this will not dissuade me from pursuing our love! I will not give up on our beautiful future together and will sweep you off your feet when you are ready to be with a true gentleman!” He had to die, Damien thought with a growl, ready to incinerate to wayward douche when the prince leapt back as another annoyingly bright rift appeared behind him. “I will return soon my darling, until we meet again!” And in a flash he was gone, leaving no one to take Damien’s abuse. Blood boiling with righteous fury he stomped over to a nearby table of unsuspecting students, ready to satiate the intense need burning through his veins that wanted him to bury his fist in someone’s skull.

~~~~

It didn't didn't take long for The Interdimensional Prince to show up again. It was the next day at school, Damien was spending some much needed time in the bathroom with his tongue thoroughly exploring the inside of Oz’s pitch black and completely sexy mouth, pressing him firmly against the tiled wall perfectly content to spend the rest of period re-exploring his boyfriends body, when a flash of blue suddenly filled the room and effectively ended their makeout session. With a rather lewd sound Damien pulled away from Oz’s face as the other struggled to regain his breath as he panted, still keeping flush against the rest of him though, and turned his head to glare at the intruder. 

The prince stood there in all his princely glory, a bouquet of pink and red roses in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Damien glared even harder. 

“Oz, my opaque beauty, I have returned for your hand!” Starry eyes glanced between the two, the demon still pressing the other into the wall in rather promiscuous way. “Oh dear me, is this affair still going on? I thought for sure my beloved would have been ready to receive me by now.” Damien snarled, tail lashing angrily. RECEIVE HIM?!?!? It probably wasn't what he was thinking but there was no clearing that up now. Oz stared at the prince over Damiens shoulder, his breath back under control, eyes flicking to the objects in his hands. 

“What are those?” He asked, the prince’s eyes brightening at the question, and if Damien didn't love him so much he would have smacked the shit out of him for asking.

“Why these, my dear, are for you! Roses to express our beautiful love for each other and a marriage contract to forever bind us in un-holy matrimony!” He waved the papers with a flourish, smile bright as he thrust the bouquet and contract out for Oz to take, ignoring the fact that he was currently sandwiched between the bathroom wall and his demon boyfriend who looked to be on the verge tearing the prince limb from limb and incinerating the body afterwards. Oz gave the growling demons shoulders a squeeze, giving the prince an apologetic look. 

“Look, I’m flattered but I’m really not interested in marriage.” He responded, but again the rejection didn't seem to faze the flamboyant prince. Instead the prince put the papers behind his back and brandished them again as if they were something completely new. 

“Well then would you be interested in signing this contract that declares marriage completely unnecessary right now? I have a quill ready for you to use!” In a burst of flames the contract burned to ashes, the prince dropping what was left with a frantic yelp, the roses soon following the same fate. 

“FUCK OFF!” Damien roared, temper beyond flaring, and the prince vanished in a flash of blue.

~~~~

“THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN LEARNING!” Polly shouted over the music currently blasting around them, the spooky tree that was constantly decked out with twinkling lights and pulsing music always being a hotspot for non curricular dancing and mosh-pitting. Damien jammed out next to her, body moving practically violently to the music as his eyes swept through the crowd. Oz had promised to meet him here instead of going to class today, the demon having had shared his desire to have the shadow being grind against him and part take in some dirty dancing, and though he could be a bit turned off by the idea of being around so many people for so long the monster was happy to withstand it in order to spend time with his boyfriend. The thought had Damien’s chest burning rather warmly and he waited eagerly for his cute lover to arrive.

Polly swayed in front of him, the various drugs coursing through her non existent veins making her clumsy in her dancing, and she waved her hands in front of his face in order to get his attention.

“Heeeyyy~ isn’t that your severely spankable boy-toy over there dancing with that flashy blue space guy?” Damien whipped around, his gaze turning toward where Polly was pointing, and sure enough the stupid prince was dancing with Oz who in turn looked as if he were trying to dab his way out of there. SON OF A BITCH! CAN THIS GUY NOT TAKE A FUCKING A HINT? Clearly Damien needed to beat it into his thick head that Oz wasn't available. Polly, picking up on his mood, giggled giddily.

“Oooooh~ Are you jealous? Are you gonna kill him? Cause that would be totally awesome to watch! I’d love to possess that corpse!” She replied ecstatically, loving the opportunity for some new entertainment, and Damien snapped at her.

“I’m not jealous!” He growled, fists clench, and she gave him a knowing look.

“Okayyy if you say so.” She gave him a push forward. “Go get’em tiger!” Not needing any more prompting Damien made his way over, not even bothering to dodge the dancing bodies around him and instead just pushed through them rudely.

Neither of them noticed him coming, Oz’s back was to him and the princes attention was fully on the shadow monster much to the hell demons annoyance and when in range he grabbed ahold of Oz’s hips possessively and pulled him close. Oz let out a shrill yelp at the sudden action, one of the phobias popping out of his shirt collar to admonish the sudden intrusion, and only relaxed when he turned and saw who had grabbed him.

“Damien.” Oz breathed, relief heavy in his tone, and Damien squeezed his hips comfortingly before glowering at the prince who was looking at him with equal amounts of displeasure.

“I’m getting tired of scaring you off, fuck face.” He growled, wishing that there wasn't so many witnesses around who could potentially rat him out and get him arrested again if he were to murder this guy, and the prince frowned at him. Attention turning from Damien he looked back to Oz who was now leaning back contently against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Is this affair still going on? My love, I must admit that when I first learned of this arrangement you had with Sir Damien I did not foresee it lasting this long.” He ignored Damiens shout of ‘YOU FOUND OUT THREE DAYS AGO ASSHOLE’ and continued on with his surprise. “Are you certain that you haven't grown tired of him yet? Surely this charmless brute can’t satisfy all of your romance needs?” Damien started to feel his already heated blood start to boil over along with a hint of insecurity tightening in his chest. Sure he wasn't the most charming guy you’ve ever meant, his personality being more bold than anything, but Oz had never seemed to mind his arson tendencies or his short fused temper. In fact he stated multiple times that he found his fiery personality to be rather, well, hot. Thankfully Oz’s opinion of him hadn't seemed to change yet.

“He’s charming enough for me.” Oz responded, his hands moving to cover Damien’s, giving them a squeeze. He was always good at sensing when he was starting to feel anxious, perks of dating a shadow monster that was the embodiment of fear. “And I probably won't be done with him for a very, very long time.” He finished and Damien grinned triumphantly at the princes downtrodden expression.

“B-but what of our love? Do I not warrant your time and presence all to myself? Do your loins not burn with the heat of a million suns with your desire for me as mine do for you? When will we be married if not yet today?” The prince lamented, clearly not understanding, and Damien had to restrain himself from beating him after the mention of his burning loins. Thankfully Oz was the tamer of the two, always having a level head on his shoulders.

“I’m afraid not.” Oz replied. “And as for the wedding that still isn’t going to be a thing that’s going to happen. You’re just not the one I love, sorry if I’ve mislead you in anyway into thinking so.” The prince looked completely heartbroken at the quote-unquote confession, and with a wail of lament the prince disappeared in a flash of blue. Good Riddance, Damien thought savagely and then looked down at Oz with a smug/flirty smile. 

“Not the one you love, hmm?” He asked, nose grazing against Oz’s forehead as the other turned their face up to meet his eyes, Damien happily using the opportunity to nuzzle against him. 

“Yeah,” Oz replied, eyes falling closed in contentment as a hand slipped from his hip in favor of dragging up his front and moving to cup the side of his face. “My love for Pokeman’s is practically undying.” Damien snorted in amusement, finally moving down to press his lips against Oz’s, savoring the moment. With a pleased hum he pulled his mouth away, eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Wanna ditch this place and go find a place to make out until schools over?” Damien asked, thumb brushing almost softly across Oz’s cheek. Oz didn't even hesitate.

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an irrupt end, was gonna have another little snippet but for the sake of keeping this fic in the teen and up audience I decided to go ahead and cut it out and just leave it short and sweet (despite all the f bombs lol).


End file.
